mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (1966 Television Series)
Batman was a 1966-1969 American action-adventure series that centered on the crime-fighting "Dynamic Duo" of Batman (Adam West) and Robin (Burt Ward). The series was known for its outlandish, campy style, in contrast to the darker tones used in previous and later portrayals of the Batman character. The series costarred Alan Napier as Batman's loyal butler Alfred, and (starting in Season 3) Yvonne Craig as Batgirl. Fine Finny Friends (Season 1, Episode 33) The Penguin (Burgess Meredith) kidnaps Alfred and brainwashes him as part of a plot to rob the Multimillionaires Annual Awards Dinner. Tut's Case is Shut (Season 2, Episode 8) King Tut (Victor Buono) creates a mind control potion and plans to place it into Gotham City's water supply. That Darn Catwoman (Season 2, Episode 40) Catwoman (Julie Newmar) hypnotizes Robin and turns him into her mindless servant. Ring Around the Riddler (Season 3, Episode 2) The Riddler (Frank Gorshin) and The Siren (Joan Collins) kidnap and hypnotize several boxers, then challenge Batman to a deadly battle in the boxing ring. The Wail of the Siren (Season 3, Episode 3) The Siren returns and uses her entrancing voice to hypnotize Commissioner Gordon (Neil Hamilton) and Bruce Wayne. Louie, the Lilac (Season 3, Episode 7) Louie the Lilac (Milton Berle) corners the Gotham City flower trade in the hopes of endearing himself to the city's hippie "flower children," with the goal of using them to gain power for himself. To speed up his plan, he kidnaps Princess Primrose (Skye Aubrey), the leader of the flower children, and uses his Stupefyign Aromatic Spray to brainwash her. The mesmerized Primrose gives a speech to her followers in which she declares her loyalty to Louie, but the speech doesn't go over well with the suspicious crowd, which includes Batgirl. With Alfred's help, Batgirl tracks down and rescues Batman and Robin from Louie's man-eating lilacs. The Foggiest Notion (Season 3, Episode 12) Batman, Robin, and Batgirl travel to London to stop Lord Ffogg (Rudy Vallee) and Lady Peasoup (Glynis Johns) from stealing the Crown Jewels from the Tower of Londinium. Batgirl heads to Ffogg Place, where she is gassed by Peasoup and placed in a trance-like state. She is placed in the dungeon, but the trance is temporary and she is rescued by Batman. 80902 001 122 600lo.jpg 80908 002 122 645lo.jpg 81097 016 122 378lo.jpg 82852 002 122 828lo.jpg 82864 004 122 181lo.jpg 82895 009 122 610lo.jpg 83100 021 122 967lo.jpg 83107 023 122 1026lo.jpg 83113 024 122 638lo.jpg 83119 025 122 1058lo.jpg 83127 026 122 160lo.jpg 83141 028 122 1108lo.jpg Louie's Lethal Lilac Time (Season 3, Episode 18) Louie the Lilac returns to kidnap Batman and Robin (in their civilian identities of Bruce and Dick) and forces them to make lilac perfume. Once again Batgirl manages to track down Louie, but she is captured and mesmerized. Bruce and Dick manages to change into the Dymanic Duo before Louie can turn Batgirl into perfume. Ll14a.jpg Newvat.jpg Newvat1.jpg Newvat3.jpg Newvat2.jpg Newvat4.jpg Category:Superhero Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps